mythfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
Goku My into telling where you are, this was an art style called saiyan, if you want, but for most ancient depictions there was, never a story, in the whole world, that God walked earth, and it was well? This was something real about where you are, he's on opposed to bo staffs, he likes them a lot, but that was a favorite weapon of his son in the stories, Gohan, who to knowing where you are, was archetype for superhero, and that was high to well, that this is the seeker and that was the scholar, and these in what was going back, in something to knowing where you are, this style of art was ancient beyond all reason, always used for that story, and his story was any, so where that you never name to being, once upon a time Goku created red light itself, that this there you have blood, but that was Richard Rahl and he couldn't be here in this world? That there was an AGELESS GOD, and so there the Christian and the Creation, or Invention, usually is what he's called, Kame, a friend of Goku AND Gohan both of those people! Well once you had a katana, right sickles, okay, but like it's gunna have to be a sword now, because what katana means, swords are too real, for what kill, defense, really is, to design, that they could create the Sword of Truth, and it's not like, BOWS, there with ARROW, of Richard's design, that you, KNOW that blood was real, you KNOW when that shot, takes, and will hit, this weapon was MADE for him, and so there was the AGELESS god summoned, through a boy, destined to be the seeker of truth for all eternity, but a really, happy good life, while he was at it. A really fun happy eternity, don't ask Vegeta how we talk about blood veins, or if you bleed a little trying something new, you can do things before.. Red Saiyagod and Avatar You're going to wonder how in the fuck you throw air, hard enough to PUNCH someone, but that's pretty insane, but thinking about your life, you can breathe, so know there were, only 7 who could use the shar light blasts, in Z wars, and that was this, Goku created red, and so could use RAGE that this was there, if you know the TRUTH, you don't have to summon rage, facing horror. It is there for you in infinite bounds. Wonder in the screams of fallen Kame, their friend, who cast yellow light, and that was HELIOS who made the sun, but there was well enough the green god Gohan, began to channel red light, impossible, and the sound is mein hate, and there was, simple natural course, stop using, exact zeroes, they're never real, or the others aren't? number number bumber, hex, and knowing nothing, death scream, or there to know what you do, for what you can make, "KAAMEEE!!!" this... in, once, "KAAAAAMEEEEEE!!!" these, insIIIIDEEE! "GohAAan!" "HAAAMEEEEEEEEEE!" "Do it Gohan!" So here, he was the trigger, BAss could bring Forte who was Gohan, restored thanks, was Reptile, to where Mega Man was, in teaching yellow light, fear, for this in the trigger to learn the way arks, 7 avatars, START.